gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Diamond Casino Heist
The Diamond Casino Heist is a heist introduced to Grand Theft Auto Online in The Diamond Casino Heist update. Description This Heist can only be played while being in a CEO or VIP Organization or being in a Motorcycle Club and the CEO/VIP/MC President must own an Arcade in order to start The Casino Heist. Similar to The Doomsday Heist, the Casino Heist can be completed with a minimum of two players, allowing a larger payout during the heist if played with fewer players. Each Crew Member has a minimum cut of 15% of the Heist's earnings during the Finale. Following the idea of the Doomsday Heist, Prep Jobs are featured in each approach of the Casino Heist: These are required in order to progress to the Finale. Prep Jobs are completed seamlessly in public Freemode sessions and players have the option to do the mission, steal the equipment from rival CEO/VIP Organizations and Motorcycle Clubs, or buy the equipment; however, these missions can be completed by the CEO/VIP/MC President themselves without any other member in the Organization/MC, though it is not recommended, as there could be PvP action. Unlike previous heists, all setup and prep missions for the heist are done in Freemode, with mandatory and optional ones that can be completed to make the heist easier. Another big change is that Prep Jobs can now be performed in Invite Only/Friend/Crew sessions, eliminating the risk of any unwanted PvP action. Similar to Grand Theft Auto V heists, support crew members take part during the preparations; some familiar faces and other new members that can help to the crew with the approaches, with a range of equipment that affects the progression of the heist. Preliminary Setup In order to start the heist planning, the player has to first complete a setup mission from the Arcade property. Once this setup is done, the Arcade is operational and the player can begin the Casino Heist. Setup The first of the three stages of the heist is outlined on the Setup Board, where the player will be scoping out the casino and the vault. The first task is scoping out the casino, where the player will need to take pictures of security features and send them to Lester. The minimum features are a security guard, door keypad, and security camera. Afterwards, the player may continue to scope out a total of 6 access points, or leave the area to quit. This mission may be replayed to scope any undiscovered features or access points in the future. The second task is scoping out the vault contents. The player will need to go to the casino and hack into the security camera feed using the Sightseer app. Once the vault contents are found, the player may continue browsing the security cameras to discover up to 10 additional points of interest. After discovering the contents of the vault, the player will be able to choose one of three approaches to the heist: Silent & Sneaky, The Big Con, or Aggressive. On the Setup Board, the player may optionally purchase three extras to practice for the finale in the arcade. These are a casino model, door security, and vault door. The vault door is only available if the player discovered the vault blueprints on Ms. Baker's desk when scoping the casino. Preparations Preparations are Freemode jobs that can be completed at any time. These tasks contribute to preparing the equipment for the specific approach, ranging from standard equipments to getaway vehicles. Support crew members have different choices and percentage cuts they receive at the end of the heist, so players have to select what suits better. Higher cuts usually means better effectiveness. Casino Heist The Casino Heist can be completed in three different approaches, all with different equipments and methods. The host can make different choices to change the outcome of the approach and the getaway, as well as the payment by selecting the buyer (high level buyers can be far away, but the payout is bigger).